


ONE-SHOT | STUCKY

by AKAD1781



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AKAD1781, Drama, Fear, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAD1781/pseuds/AKAD1781
Summary: Zbiór jednoczęściowych opowiadań, które od dawna kłębiły mi się w głowie. Różna tematyka, różne etapy życia, często pojawiające się chwile wzruszenia. Ulotne, pełne emocji spojrzenia. Echo, szeptanych przez wiatr słów. Czułe, przesłodzone troską gesty. Wyznania przepełnione miłością. Ciepło rozgrzanego ciała. Liczne pocałunki zacierające się na rozpalonej od podniecenia skórze. Cicho rzucane marzenia. Goniąca duszę przeszłość. Uciekający czas. Księżyc będący świadkiem szczenięcych głupstw. Krzyk. Chaos. Nadzieja. Płomień zrozumienia.I oni...Bo nikt tak naprawdę nie jest do końca normalny...WSZELKIE PRAWA ZASTRZEŻONE!TĄ KSIĄŻKĘ ZNAJDZIESZ RÓWNIEŻ NA MOIM PROFILU NA WATTPADZIE!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	1. Witaj i Żegnaj!

Serce łomotało mu w piersi. Pot spływał mu po twarzy. Jasne włosy opadły ciężko na jego rozgrzane czoło, co jakiś czas zasłaniając mu pole widzenia. Popękane w wielu miejscach i wyschnięte z pragnienia usta, co kilka sekund zaciskały się w wąską kreskę. Dłonie, ciasno owinięte bandażem, pulsowały niemiłosiernie. Nogi uginały się pod nim, kiedy ten wyprowadzał kolejne szybkie i mocne zarazem ciosy prawą ręką. Dźwięk, ocierającego się o siebie metalu mieszał się z urywanymi i ciężkimi jednocześnie oddechami, które teraz jako jedyne rozchodziły się po niewielkiej siłowni. Steve nie potrafił zasnąć. Nie potrafił odpuścić. Nie potrafił zapomnieć.

Bo jak mógłby o nim zapomnieć, kiedy widział go przed swoimi oczami? Kiedy słyszał jego przesycone bólem i złością krzyki? Kiedy niebieskie, pozbawione życia oczy wierciły w jego duszy dziurę ze skamieniałą, bladą jak śnieg twarzą? Kiedy jego tak bardzo zniekształcony i zachrypnięty przez te wszystkie lata, głos odbijał się w jego głowie echem? Kiedy jedno wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie, utkwiło mu w umyśle już na zawsze?

Nie. Steve nie potrafił o nim zapomnieć. Nie potrafił odpuścić. Nie chciał. Bo jak mógłby to zrobić, skoro widział go na własne oczy? Skoro stojąca przed nim osoba, tak bardzo przypominała mu mężczyznę z 1940 roku? Skoro podobieństwo było tak uderzające, że zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach? Skoro zobaczył go całego, zdrowego i przede wszystkim żywego? Bo tak, Bucky Barnes był żywy. Oddychał, był, żył. I to ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie liczyło się dla Steve'a najbardziej.

I choć słowa Natashy o tym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł zabić w ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat ponad dwa tuziny ludzi, go zaskoczyły, to Rogers nie potrafił zmienić o nim swojego zdania. Nie chciał. Nie mógł. Bo jak ośmieliłby się to zrobić, skoro dla niego James Buchanan Barnes był zupełnie inny? Skoro mężczyznę, którego zobaczył na moście, tak doskonale znał? Skoro pamiętał go z czasów, kiedy nad ich głowami nie ciążyła jeszcze wojna? Skoro słowa opisujące go były kłamstwem? Skoro Bucky był tylko podłą prowokacją, by w oczach całego świata stał się potworem? Istną bestią pragnącą rozgrzeszenia? Demonem, który rozpaczliwie pragnął odkupienia?

Bucky Barnes był inny. A Steve nie potrafił go zapomnieć. Nie chciał. Nie mógł. Bo gdyby naprawdę postanowił o nim zapomnieć, nie byłby sobą. Nie byłby Stevenem Grantem Rogersem. Nie byłby nawet Kapitanem Ameryką, bo to właśnie dzięki niemu, stał się tym, kim od zawsze marzył, aby się stać. Niebieskooki młodzieniec miał na niego dobry wpływ i naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć niektórych nieprzyjemnych opinii, które były kierowane do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Bo Bucky nie był zły. Nigdy nie był. A Steve doskonale o tym wiedział.

Wciąż pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie. Upalny, letni dzień. Krew spadająca mu ze złamanego nosa. Śmiechy wydobywające się z gardeł. Szklana, potrzaskana w połowie butelka, która była wtedy jego jedyną bronią i posmak brudnej, ziarnistej ziemi w ustach. Steve nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że w tamtym momencie, szczerbaty, nieco wyższy od niego ośmioletni młodzieniec stanie się jego wybawieniem. Rogers nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że pierwszym zdaniem, jakie usłyszy z ust, młodocianego bohatera będzie słowo _„Witaj"_.

I nigdy, ale to nigdy Steve nie przypuszczałby, że będzie zmuszony powiedzieć mu _„Żegnaj"_ tak szybko. Bo pomimo tego, że wciąż pamiętał go z czasów swojego dzieciństwa, to nie mógł jednak wybić sobie z głowy obrazu jego śmierci, albowiem to właśnie ona, przeszkadzała mu we śnie. Rogers nie potrafił o niej zapomnieć. Nie mógł. Utknęła w jego głowie tak wyraźnie, tak realistycznie, że wciąż, gdy tylko zamykał na moment oczy, widział jego przerażoną twarz i słyszał docierający do jego uszu krzyk. Krzyk tak straszny, przerażający i bolesny zarazem, że Steve z trudem próbował wtedy opanować kłębiące się w nim emocje.

A potem kiedy myślał, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, Barnes znów pojawił się w jego życiu. Zawsze się pojawiał. Bo nawet wtedy, kiedy choroba odebrała mu matkę, jedyną tak bliską mu osobę, to zawsze miał Buckiego. A Bucky zawsze miał go. I choć prawie nigdy nie mógł na niego liczyć, bo zawsze w okresie zimowym, Steve chorował na przewlekłe choroby, to mimo tego mógł spędzić z nim więcej czasu, bardzo sumiennie się nim opiekując. I James zawsze lubił taki obrót spraw, a Rogers nigdy na to nie narzekał.

Bo jak mógłby narzekać, skoro niebieskooki mężczyzna przyrządzał mu ciepłe posiłki? Skoro zawsze siedział przy nim tak długo, aż ten pod działaniem leków i gorączki nie zapadał w sen? Skoro Bucky zawsze miał dla niego czas? Skoro zawsze się nim opiekował? Skoro często dbał o niego bardziej niż o samego siebie? Skoro zawsze, gdy się budził, był witany przez uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha twarz Buckiego? Bo jak mógłby zapomnieć o kimś, kto znajdował się przy jego sercu najbliżej? Jak mógłby zapomnieć o darzonych do niego uczuciach? Jak mógłby zapomnieć o nim?

Nie. Steve nie potrafił o nim zapomnieć. Nie mógł. Nie chciał. Bo dla niego Bucky Barnes był całym światem. Był znajomym, przyjacielem, bratem, rodziną... Był dla niego wszystkim. I właśnie takiego zapamiętał go Rogers. I właśnie dlatego nie chciał o nim zapomnieć, bo niebieskooki mężczyzna na moście to był on. Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. Zimowy Żołnierz. A Steve nie chciał żegnać się z nim po raz trzeci.

I choć Zimowy Żołnierz był wrogiem Kapitana Ameryki, to nigdy, ale to nigdy James Buchanan Barnes nie przestał być dla Stevena Granta Rogersa najlepszym przyjacielem. I nikt nie miał prawa tego zmienić. Bo dopóki Steve pamiętał o szczerbatym i roześmianym od uch do ucha chłopcu z jego dzieciństwa, to Bucky nadal pozostawał blisko jego serca. A on zawsze był blisko.

I kiedy brązowowłosy mężczyzna zaczął sobie wszystko przypominać i kiedy Steve sądził, że wszystko wróci do normy, to znów go stracił. Stracił go po raz czwarty. A on nie mógł go winić. Bo wiedział, że pomimo mrocznej i bolesnej przeszłości, którą Bucky musiał przebrnąć sam, był teraz na tyle samodzielny, że sam podjął decyzję dotyczącą jego odejścia. A Steve nie mógł mu zabronić. Nie potrafił. Nie chciał. Bo ratunek i lekarstwo, które zaoferowało Barnesowi, królestwo Wakandy, miało mu pomóc. Miało sprawić, by Bucky mógł wreszcie poczuć się wolny.

I choć serce krajało mu się na samą myśl, że znów będzie musiał go stracić, to Steve nie chciał stać na przeszkodzie do jego szczęścia. Rogers chciał, aby jego przyjaciel był bezpieczny. Chciał, aby na tej skamieniałej, martwej przez ostatnie lata twarzy, pojawił się prawdziwy, szczery i tak piękny, jak on sam uśmiech. Nie chciał patrzeć na wymuszone przez niego gesty. Chciał stać przy Buckiem. Chciał być dla niego wsparciem i był. Bo gdy on oddał się w ręce Wakandyjczyków, Steve oddał się treningom. Tylko tak mógł pozbyć się ciążącej na jego sercu goryczy, która teraz ponownie dała o sobie znać.

Dlatego też, kiedy Rogers przypomniał osobie o zasypiającej za szkłem twarzy Buckiego, jego szybki i mocny cios, uderzył w wiszący worek treningowy, tym samym odrzucając go na pobliską ścianę, gdzie cały piasek znajdujący się w środku, rozsypał się po podłodze. Ciężkie oddechy Steve'a przerywały panującą w siłowni ciszę. Pot spływał mu po twarzy. Dłonie, ciasno owinięte bandażem, pulsowały niemiłosiernie. Popękane w wielu miejscach i wyschnięte z pragnienia usta, co jakiś czas zaciskały się w wąską kreskę. Jasne włosy opadły ciężko na jego rozgrzane czoło, co jakiś czas zasłaniając mu pole widzenia a głośne łomotanie serca w jego piersi, skutecznie docierało do jego uszu. I gdyby nie fakt, że od tamtego czasu minęły miesiące, to nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że pragnienie ponownego usłyszenia tak pięknej i dobrze mu znanej barwy głosu, nadejdzie tak szybko. I Steve wcale długo nie musiał czekać, bo chwilę później mógł tak wyraźnie ją usłyszeć. I nie mógł być to nikt inny jak on. Rogers zbyt dobrze go znał, aby mógł go z kimś pomylić.

\- Och Stevie... - zachrypnięty głos rozległ się po niewielkiej siłowni, tym samym skupiając na siebie uwagę stojącego do niego plecami, jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz zawieszając kolejny worek treningowy, wytarł dłonią kapiący mu na oczy pot i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając w jego stronę.- Ty naprawdę nie możesz odpuścić.

Ciche parsknięcie, które wydobyło się z jego ust Rogersa, sprawiło, że chwilę później Steve niemrawo ruszył w jego kierunku, tym samym po chwili odwiązując przemoczone potem, bandaże na swoich dłoniach. Bucky, który teraz przyglądał mu się uważnie swoimi niebieskimi tęczówkami, oparł się bokiem o framugę drzwi, jednocześnie krzyżując ramiona na swojej piersi. Nocne schadzki Rogersa do siłowni, często go intrygowały.

\- Wcale nie zamierzasz kończyć tej szopki prawda Stevie? - spytał Barnes, opuszczając swoje dłonie i podchodząc do wiszącego worka treningowego, by delikatnie przejechać po skórze swoimi rękoma i podnieść swój wzrok na jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i odparł tym swoim pewnym siebie głosem:

\- Mogę tak cały dzień Buck.

I cichy śmiech, który wydostał się z ust brązowowłosego młodzieńca, był kolejnym potwierdzeniem myśli Steve'a. A on wiedział już, że nocne koszmary odejdą w końcu zapomniane, bo znów miał go przy sobie. Tak pięknego, żywego i prawdziwego jednocześnie, że Rogers w żaden sposób nie potrafił mu odmówić. Wiedział, że teraz wszystko będzie na swoim miejscu, bo dopóki pamiętał o szczerbatym i roześmianym od uch do ucha chłopcu z jego dzieciństwa, to Bucky nadal pozostawał blisko jego serca. A on zawsze był blisko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tylko martwi widzieli koniec wojny...

Blask świec rozproszył się po pogrążonej w ciemności niewielkiej kapliczce, która teraz jako jedyna z niewielu budynków ostała się po wybuchu bomby. Stara, kamienna budowla, była otoczona małym, skromnym laskiem, tworząc dla niej otoczkę prywatności dla rodzin, które będące pogrążone w żałobie, mogły przyjść w gronie swoich najbliższych i w ciszy pożegnać się z utraconymi bliskimi. Chłodny, delikatny wiatr poruszył płomieniami świec, zmuszając je do wolnego, rytmicznego tańca a suche krwistoczerwone, jesienne liście, które teraz zostały poderwane do góry, wykonały niepewny obrót i ponownie opadły na kamienną posadzkę dokładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy brudne żołnierskie buty, zatrzymały się na zniszczonym, betonowym podeście.

Leżące gdzieniegdzie pluszowe misie, zwiędłe kwiaty i drobne pozostawione tuż przy świecach, pamiątki, były jedynymi śladami po ocalonych mieszkańcach. Mokre, pobrudzone i lekko naderwane kartki, które jeszcze nie tak dawno były wetknięte w niewielkie bukiety, teraz leżały porozwalane po świecącej od deszczu betonowej posadzce. Słowa skruchy, małe przeprosiny, prośby o spokój czy nawet głupie rozmyte zdanie, po którym zostało już tylko jedno, drobne _„tęsknię"_ utkwiły w jego głowie niczym mantra, która próbowała na dobre wryć mu się w umysł. Czujne, niebieskozielone oczy uważnie rozglądały się po pomieszczeniu, chcąc w ten sposób uspokoić swoje szybko bijące w piersi serce. Gula goryczy i żalu, która teraz pojawiła mu się w gardle, nie pozwalała mu na przełknięcie śliny. Przeszkadzała mu. Powodowała ból, który on za wszelką cenę próbował teraz zagłuszyć.

Steve Rogers nie spodziewał się, że świat po wojnie może aż tak się zmienić. Nie przypuszczał, że widoki, które codzienne rano widział przez swoje okno, mogłyby kiedykolwiek utracić swój blask, że mogłyby zostać oszpecone i pozbawione charyzmy, że równie dobrze mogłyby zostać zrównane z ziemią, że zostałaby po nich pustka. I choć często zakradał się do Brooklynu Paramount Theater, aby zobaczyć propagandowe filmy związane z wojną, to nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że rzeczywistość zaskoczy go aż tak bardzo. I nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że okrucieństwo wojny przerazi go do takiego stopnia, że odbierze mu mowę.

Okrutna prawda z dnia na dzień ukazywała swoje paskudne oblicze. Odbierała nadzieję na zwycięstwo, wiarę w jednostkę, młodość dopiero uczącego się życia dziecka, marzenia, które wraz z wojną, już nigdy więcej się nie spełnią i w końcu życie. Odbierała ludziom dom, choć _**on**_ utracił swój w wieku osiemnastu lat. Odbierała miłość, choć _**on**_ wciąż miał w swojej głowie obraz tak pięknej, tak doskonałej i tak bardzo żywej istoty, którą kiedykolwiek był w stanie poznać. Odbierała życie, którego **_on_** niestety nie potrafił już uratować. Wojna odbierała ludziom wszystko, ale **_mu_** zabrała najwięcej.

I choć wypinał dumnie pierś do przodu, choć ukrywał swój smutek pod kilkuwarstwowymi maskami, choć starał się ruszyć do przodu, to za nic nie potrafił pogodzić się z porażką. Bo jak miał to zrobić, skoro jedyna osoba, którą skrycie kochał, spadła w przepaść przez niego? Skoro nie potrafił go uratować? Skoro sama myśl o tym, że zawiódł całą swoją jednostkę, odbijała się w jego głowie niczym piłka pingpongowa? Skoro nie pozwalała mu zapomnieć?

Steve Rogers nienawidził przegrywać. Nienawidził się poddawać. Nienawidził bezsilności, a jednak teraz miał szczerą ochotę, aby ze wszystkiego zrezygnować i powrócić do swojego niewielkiego mieszkania znajdującego się na Brooklynie. Steve miał ochotę paść na kolana przed rozwaloną w połowie kapliczką i pożegnać w ciszy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Chciał pożegnać swoją miłość. Swojego jedynego, prawdziwego partnera, który odkąd pamiętał, zawsze był przy nim. I gdyby nie fakt, że słowa matki, które teraz krążyły mu po głowie, napędzały jego przepełnione adrenaliną żyły, Steve już dawno by się poddał. Jednakże prawda była taka, że dla niego nie mógł się ot tak po prostu poddać. Nie mógł zrezygnować ze swoich postanowień i on doskonale o tym wiedział.

On zawsze wiedział o nim wszystko. Znał go jak własną kieszeń, a jednak nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Steve tak bardzo lubił wdawać się w bójki w zatęchłych, brudnych i ciemnych zarazem alejkach znajdujących się na Brooklynie. I choć spędzał z nim najwięcej czasu, choć zawsze przy nim był, to nigdy nie odważył się na to, by zapytać go wprost o prawdziwy powód jego postępowania. Sądził, że to prywatna sprawa Rogersa i że czas na odpowiedź przyjdzie sam. I on w rzeczywistości sam nie chciał znać prawdy. Szanował decyzję Steve'a i podążył za nim nawet na front wojny. A on zawsze go wspierał. Pomagał. W końcu nawet pokochał...

I choć Steve dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z własnych emocji, to wojna odebrała mu szansę na wyjawienie kłębiących się w nim uczuć. Bo dopóki Bucky Barnes nadal będzie okrzyknięty jako osoba zaginiona, dopóty wojskowi zwiadowcy nie odnajdą jego ciała, to Steve nigdy nie pogodzi się z jego śmiercią. A myśl, że już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy go na swoje własne oczy, bolała go najbardziej, ponieważ nie tylko zawiódł jako symbol wolności, jako Kapitan Ameryka, ale jako jego własny najlepszy przyjaciel. _Bo dopóki wojna wciąż trwała, byli dla siebie braćmi, nie żołnierzami._ _ *****_

Silna, gwałtowna burza szalała nad jego głową, gdy ten ostrożnie stawiał pierwsze, niepewne i nieprzemyślane do końca kroki. Strugi mocnego deszczu zasłaniały pole widzenia. Przez częściowo zniszczony dach, do starej kapliczki wdzierały się nieproszone strumyki nieprzerwanej wody, która teraz tworzyła na kamiennej posadzce ogromnej wielkości kałuże. Chłodny, niemal lodowaty wiatr, który nie tak dawno poruszał jeszcze koronami drzew, teraz, wdarł się do środka i zgasił, poruszające się w ciszy płomienie świec, pogrążając wszystko we wszechogarniającym mroku. Smutna, posępna twarz mijała pozostawione przez najbliższych pamiątki i zdjęcia. Błysk pioruna, huk rozstępującego się nad ziemią nieba i nieustanne dudnienie deszczu, były jedynymi źródłami dźwięku, które jako pierwsze przerwały niekończącą się dla jego uszu, ciszę.

Steve z początku nie chciał zabierać głosu. Był przekonany, że zostało powiedziane już wszystko, że temat został wyczerpany, a potem przypomniał sobie jeden moment i łzy bólu, goryczy i smutku, ponownie zmusiły go do brania coraz głębszych, szybszych oddechów. Znów pociągał głośno nosem. Znów jego oczy zaczerwieniły się a blade, wychudzone i lodowate zarazem policzki zostały oblężone przez spływające i zostawiające po sobie niewidzialne ślady, słone łzy. Gula goryczy utknęła mu w gardle, a spierzchnięte usta co jakiś czas zaciskały się w drobną, delikatnie malinową linię. Równy, śnieżnobiały rząd zębów, wbił się w i tak mocno zranioną i zakrwawioną drżącą wargę, pozostawiając na niej kolejne, czerwone i niewielkie jednocześnie ślady krwi.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna przypomniał sobie ten mroźny, przepełniony niepokojem i strachem dzień, kiedy on i Wyjące Komando zebrali się w jednym z wojskowych namiotów, aby obmyślić następne działania przeciwko wciąż pojawiających się na amerykańskich terenach, baz Hydry. Rogers pamiętał ten dzień doskonale, ponieważ nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel kiedykolwiek się spóźni. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Bucky Barnes nie pojawi się na wspólnej naradzie i zamiast tego znajdzie go skulonego, przemokniętego i straszliwie wyziębniętego w swoim namiocie, kiedy ten uważnie czekał na jego powrót kilkanaście dobrych minut, jak nie samych godzin.

Rogers zmarszczył wtedy swoje brwi i podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, jednocześnie zabierając z drewnianej skrzyni bawełniany koc, który zabrał ze swojego domu. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które postanowił wziąć ze sobą na front wojny pomimo surowego zakazu. Miękka i pachnącą świeżością narzuta, okryła zziębnięte ramiona Buckiego, tym samym powodując, że ten podskoczył przestraszony i uniósł delikatnie swoją twarz, ukazując mu swoje pobrudzone krwią i siniakami oblicze. Steve uchylił w lekkim zaskoczeniu swoje usta i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, kiedy ten nerwowo, odwrócił głowę, aby ukryć widoczne i wciąż krwawiące rany.

\- Co ci się stało? - spytał poruszony jego stanem, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, odsuwając się od niego, by sięgnąć dłonią po niewielką wojskową apteczkę. Wiedział, że musi się nim teraz zaopiekować.

\- Ktoś cię bardzo nienawidzi - odezwał się, wypluwając, zalegającą mu ustach krew.- I to naprawdę bardzo mocno.

Steve zignorował jego narzekania i delikatnie złapał go za podbródek, nakierowując jego twarz w swoim kierunku. Naftowa lampa, która teraz stała na niewielkim drewnianym stoliku, nieśmiało rzucała blade światło. Oblicze Buckiego częściowo spowijał mrok, który szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie przeszkadzał Steve'owi w opatrywaniu mu ran. Widział więcej, niż mogłoby się to komuś wydawać, a raczej można, by rzec, że widział aż za wiele.

\- Przez ostatni czas nazbierałem sobie sporo wrogów - powiedział, zamaczając gazę środkiem odkażającym, po czym delikatnie przystawił ją do wciąż krwawiącej rany.- Sam zresztą doskonale o tym wiesz.

Bucky nieświadomie pozwolił na to, aby z jego ust wydobyło się ciche syknięcie spowodowane nagłym i dość nieprzyjemnym zarazem pieczeniem, które jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę odczuwał. Niewielka, przemoczona do suchej nitki środkiem odkażającym, gaza, delikatnie muskała jego rany, kiedy czujne niebieskie tęczówki ani przez moment nie oderwały od niego swojego wzroku. Spokojne i skupione zarazem oblicze Steve'a w pewny sposób uspokajało siedzącego niecierpliwie brązowowłosego młodzieńca, który teraz co jakiś czas odsuwał swoją twarz od bladej i silnej jednocześnie dłoni Rogersa, nie potrafiąc znieść nasilającego się bólu. Barnes miał wrażenie, że czas dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie, ale myśl, że mógł się teraz bezkarnie przyglądać Steve'owi spowodowała, że uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem i wypuścił głośno ze swoich płuc powietrze, kiedy znów poczuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie.

\- Jak myślisz, kiedy skończy się wojna Stevie? - odezwał się, przymykając na chwilę swoje oczy, kiedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna zabrał swoją dłoń, by wymienić i tak pobrudzoną już od krwi gazę.

\- Najpewniej, wtedy kiedy nasz wróg skapituluje - odparł, podnosząc na niego wzrok i słabo uśmiechając się pod nosem w geście dodania mu otuchy.- Chociaż wątpię, żeby Red Skull tak szybko się poddał.

\- Nie Steve - odparł sierżant, niepewnie kręcąc głową.- Mam na myśli, to kiedy naprawdę skończy się wojna i będę mógł wypowiadać twoje imię i mieć na myśli tylko twoje imię, a nie to, co zostawiłeś po swojej śmierci.

Rogers uchylił lekko swoje usta, będąc zdziwiony odpowiedzią swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Szczerze mówiąc, to w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział do końca, co miał na myśli, siedzący naprzeciwko niego brązowowłosy mężczyzna. Steve mógł się jedynie domyślać ukrytego w jego wypowiedzi przesłania, ale myśl, że czujne niebiesko-szare tęczówki, które teraz niemal wywiercały w jego ciele dwie ogromnej wielkości dziury, spowodowały, że Steve niepewnie przymknął swoje usta i nerwowo je przygryzł, zastanawiając się nad sensowną wymówką. Prawda była taka, że nawet on, Kapitan Ameryka nie miał bladego pojęcia, kiedy zakończy się wojna, a wychodząca w rozmowie na światło dzienne, niewiedza tylko pogarszała panującą pomiędzy nimi relację.

Kapitan wiedział, że szczerość od zawsze była dla nich obojga bardzo ważna. Wiedział również, że nigdy nie potrafił kłamać i choć udawało mu się czasem okłamać rodzicielkę na tyle, by ta pozwoliła mu się spotykać z Barnesem, to prawda była taka, że nuta fałszywości, którą w każdej chwili mogły bez problemu wyłapać uszy Buckiego, tylko powodowałyby nieporozumienia w ich wymianie zdań. I wtedy żaden z nich nie wiedziałby już, czego tak naprawdę oczekiwałby od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I choć sierżant bardzo często wypowiadał się na niektóre tematy otwarcie, to Steve nigdy nie potrafił wziąć ich na poważnie. Coraz częściej zdarzało się tak, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna wyszukiwał się w słowach przyjaciela ukrytego dna.

Próbował wtedy wyłapać jakieś drobiazgi, które mógłby go naprowadzić na tok rozumowania brązowowłosego mężczyzny, choć często bywało tak, że słowa, które usłyszał, wcale takowych rzeczy nie posiadały. Kiedy indziej natomiast było tak, że gdy Bucky zabierał głos i opowiadał niebieskookiemu młodzieńcowi o swoich przemyśleniach, bardzo często ukrywał w swojej wypowiedzi nawiązania do tego, czego tak naprawdę chciałby usłyszeć od Steve'a, ten ani przez chwilę nie domyślał się, że słowa te zawierają przesłanie, mające na celu uświadomić jasnowłosego mężczyznę na temat uczuć, jakimi darzył go Barnes. I myśl, że Rogers miał odrobinę ograniczony tok myślenia, tylko utwierdzała Buckiego w przekonaniu, że ten nie wyłapie do końca jego zachcianek. A ten miał ich z czasem coraz więcej.

\- Nie pozostaje nam chyba nic innego, niż czekać aż Hydra się podda - odezwał się Steve, zamaczając kolejną gazę w środku odkażającym, by po chwili przysunąć się w stronę mężczyzny jeszcze bliżej i zacząć na nowo opatrywanie jego ran. Dezaprobata, która pojawiła się na twarzy Jamesa, zmusiła go do lekkiego, słabego, aczkolwiek i przepraszającego zarazem uśmiechu.- Przepraszam Buck, ale staram się, jak mogę, by aż tak cię to nie bolało.

Ciche syknięcie, grymas bólu i zgarbione ramiona to jedyne co dostał w zamian, jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Steve nie lubił patrzeć, jak cierpi jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Jego dobroduszność nie pozwalały mu na przejście obok niego obojętnie. Świadomość i myśl, że musiał się nim teraz zająć równie dobrze i czule tak jak on robił to w jego przypadku, tylko utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że Bucky naprawdę powierzył w jego dłoniach swoje życie. Zaufanie i szacunek, jakie otrzymywał od sierżanta, były warte każdej ceny, szczególnie że do osoby, którą miał przed sobą, czuł znacznie więcej niż tylko zwykłą przyjaźń. Barnes był dla niego jak brat i właśnie tej myśli próbował się trzymać, choć nie zawsze mu się to udawało.

\- Zostaw to - odezwał się Bucky, zaciskając przy tym swoje oczy, kiedy następna, świeża i czysta zarazem gaza, spotkała się z głęboką raną, która teraz wyjątkowo mocno zaczęła go piec. Barnes mimowolnie zacisnął swoje wargi w wąską linię, przygryzając zębami wewnętrzną stronę ust, nie chcąc wydać z siebie niepotrzebnego jęku. Sierżant miał wrażenie, że ból z każdą chwilą nasilał się jeszcze bardziej.- Zostaw to i do cholery porozmawiaj ze mną!

Steve automatycznie zmarszczył swoje brwi, uważnie wpatrując się w twarz swojego przyjaciela. Ciemnowłosy według niego, zachowywał się ostatnio nieco podejrzanie i trochę dziwacznie, przez co niebieskooki zaczynał martwić się o jego stan zdrowia jeszcze bardziej. W głębi duszy prosił Boga o to, by zachowanie Buckiego nie wiązało się ze stresem pourazowym, choć tego w wojsku można było dostać w lada moment. On sam zaczynał miewać koszmary a według opinii innych żołnierzy, od tego właśnie wszystko się rozpoczynało. A on jako symbol wolności, nie mógł poddawać się jakiejś chorobie czy innym schorzeniom, dlatego też Steve niepewnie spojrzał na mężczyznę i usiadł obok niego, łapiąc go delikatnie za dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy. Przeczuwał, że to będzie trudna rozmowa.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać Buck? - zapytał, przenosząc swój wzrok na ich splecione ze sobą dłonie, co spowodowało, że Steve zmarszczył delikatnie swoje brwi i uważnie wsłuchiwał się w głos przyjaciela.

\- O nas - cichy szept wydobył się z ust Buckiego, powodując, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej, uważając, aby nie wyrządzić mu żadnej krzywdy.- Chcę porozmawiać o nas...

\- Dlaczego chcesz porozmawiać o nas? - spytał zaskoczony Rogers, wpatrując się w niego zatroskany i zmartwiony jednocześnie.- Przecież wszystko między nami jest w porządku. Masz jakieś wątpliwości?

Ciemnowłosy żołnierz przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, nie wiedząc, od czego powinien zacząć. Miał tak po prostu i otwarcie powiedzieć mu co do niego czuł? Miał unikać tematu, jak tylko by się dało, aby Steve do końca nie wiedział, co ten miałby na myśli? Miał złapać go za rękę? Pocałować? Czy miał ostatecznie skłamać i nigdy więcej nie poruszać tego tematu? A może po prostu powinien się zamknąć i w ogóle nie odpowiadać mu na pytanie?

Pytań było tak wiele, a tak mało odpowiedzi. Bucky denerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Stał się rozdrażniony, kiedy nie potrafił sobie poradzić z gromadzącymi się w jego głowie myślami. Unikał wzroku przyjaciela, jak tylko się dało, ale nikły ból, który odczuwał w swojej piersi, tylko utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że stchórzył, że przegrał, że nie był w stanie zabrać głosu i poruszyć temat, na który już dawno temu oboje powinni porozmawiać. I choć Bucky nigdy przedtem się nie podawał, to teraz wolał zawiesić broń, wywiesić białą flagę i zaprzestać jakichkolwiek ruchów a niżeli otwarcie wyjawić mu skrywane w nim uczucia. Nigdy nie miał stu procentowej pewności na to, jak Steve zareaguje na jego wyznanie. Równie dobrze jasnowłosy młodzieniec mógłby wpaść w szał, by w następnej chwili wykrzyczeć w jego stronę słowa pełne pogardy. Równie dobrze Steve mógłby zerwać z nim przyjaźń. Równie dobrze mógłby go stracić na zawsze, ale w głębi duszy wierzył, że Rogers odwzajemni jego uczucia. Wierzył, że osoba, która siedzi tuż obok niego, zachowa się w sposób klarowny, spokojny i przede wszystkim zapewni go, że to, co czuł, wcale nie było jego wymysłem, że nie był wybrykiem natury, tylko dlatego, że kochał kogoś tej samej płci.

Dlatego też Bucky opuścił delikatnie swoją głowę, aby odwrócić od niego swój wzrok, by nie spoglądać na jego twarz, kiedy ten z trudnością będzie wypowiadał cisnące mu się na język słowa, które tak bardzo bał się powiedzieć na głos. Wszystkie kłębiące się w nim uczucia, osiągnęły zenitu. Barnes miał wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz się nie odezwie, to wybuchnie, że się ośmieszy i ucieknie z namiotu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jest ranny, przemoczony i obolały. I nawet gdyby Steve zagrodziłby mu drogę, gdyby prosiłby go, aby został, aby się nie męczył i nie pogarszał swojego stanu zdrowia, to ten na pewno wymyśliłby coś dzięki czemu, mógłby bez żadnego problemu uciec. I choć za wszelką cenę próbował nie zwracać na jasnowłosego mężczyznę uwagi, to ten złapał go nieśmiało za dłoń i zaczął ją muskać swoimi opuszkami palców, zupełnie tak jakby chciał w ten sposób przekazać Buckiemu, że jest tuż obok niego, że ma się nie martwić i po prostu pozwolić, aby słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust, a on nie potrafił się już dłużej opierać i mimowolnie uchylił swoje usta, zaciskając przy tym mocno swoje oczy.

\- Nie - odezwał się bardzo cicho, tym samym po chwili zabierając kruche dłonie, by ukryć w nich swoją twarz. Był zażenowany, wypowiadając te słowa.- Nie mam wątpliwości... Chodzi po prostu o to, że cię kocham Steve... Zakochałem się w tobie...

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna zmarszczył delikatnie swoje brwi, uważnie skanując przy tym jego zachowanie. Słowa, jakie usłyszał, sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, ale jednocześnie spowodowały, że przez ułamek sekundy poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz strachu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Buck się w nim zakochał, bardziej obawiał się właśnie tego, że żołnierze i inne osoby postronne nie będą zachwycone wiadomością, iż Kapitan Ameryka, symbol wolności i sprawiedliwości na świecie należy do osób homoseksualnych.

\- Buck - odezwał się, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego odpowiedniczkach, by odsunąć je delikatnie od jego twarzy. Mimo wszystko chciał spojrzeć w jego oczy.

Bucky pokręcił przecząco głową, wyrywał mu się i poderwał się na równe nogi, by w następnej chwili wsadzić dłonie głęboko do kieszeni spodni. Rozgoryczenie i smutek pojawiły się na jego twarzy w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Steve miał wrażenie, że osoba stojąca przed nim już w niczym nie przypomina mu ciemnowłosego żołnierza.

\- Wiem Steve - rzucił, kiwając głową i wbijając swój wzrok w przemoczone buty.- Brzydzisz się mną. Pewnie teraz mnie znienawidzisz, ale jeśli mógłbym wrócić do czasów przed naborem do wojska i mieć okazję, by napisać na nowo naszą historię, to myślę, że wyrwałbym wszystkie strony, na których stałeś się bohaterem... Wiem, że możesz mnie znienawidzić za okradnięcie cię z tego, co mógłbyś dostać, za tą chwałę, za te wszystkie przygody, jakie przeżyłeś, będąc Kapitanem Ameryką, za bycie legendą, ale przynajmniej mógłbym być wciąż obok ciebie. Przynajmniej moglibyśmy być wciąż szczęśliwi... Przynajmniej mielibyśmy siebie Steve.

Rogers uchylił delikatnie swoje usta, będąc zaskoczonym wyznaniem swojego przyjaciela. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy od niego takie słowa.

\- W duszy modlę się o to, by cię nie stracić Steve... - urwał przygnębiony, odwracając swój wzrok.- Modlę się o to, by to, co jest między nami, nigdy się nie skończyło... Nie chcę żyć ze świadomością, że moje wyznanie zniszczyło naszą przyjaźń... Nie chcę, by Amerykańska chwała zniknęła przeze mnie... Kocham cię Steve. Boże tak bardzo cię kocham...

Rogers nie zamierzał odwrócić swojego wzroku od jego przerażonej, zmartwionej i zmęczonej jednocześnie twarzy. Podniósł się z brzegu łóżka i nieśmiało podszedł do swojego przyjaciela, by położyć delikatnie swoją dłoń na jego plecy. Przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bliżej, a kiedy ten odwrócił zaskoczony swoją głowę w jego kierunku, Steve bez chwili wahania pochylił się nad nim, pozostawiając ich twarze w kilkucentymetrowej odległości. Oddech zamarł w płucach Buckiego, kiedy zielonoszare oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w otoczkę niebieskich tęczówek, które teraz błyszczały niczym dwa kamienie szlachetne, a ich blask był tak oszałamiający, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, nie wiedząc, do końca co powinien w danej chwili zrobić. Napięcie rosło pomiędzy nimi, a głośne bicie serca, które teraz za wszelką cenę chciało wydostać się z piersi niebieskookiego sierżanta, sprawiło, że Bucky złapał mocno za krawędź jego żołnierskiej koszulki i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, by złączyć ich usta w niepewnym, nieśmiałym i delikatnym zarazem pocałunku.

Cichy pomruk zaskoczenia wydostał się z ust Steve'a. Drobne, ale i silne jednocześnie dłonie Buckiego, powędrowały na jego plecy, by w następnej chwili przenieść się na jego kark. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna zadrżał w jego ramionach, kiedy przeraźliwy chłód spotkał się z jego rozgrzaną od podniecenia skórą. I, mimo że Rogers był niezaprzeczalnie zaskoczony zachowaniem swojego przyjaciela, to jednak nie stawiał oporu, kiedy ich wargi poruszały się w powolnym, pełnym wyrzeczeń i pragnień tańcu. Język Buckiego ocierał się o jego śnieżnobiałe zęby, zupełnie tak, jakby próbował w ten sposób przejąć dowodzenie, jakby chciał sprawić, by niedoświadczony w tych sprawach Steve całkowicie mu się oddał. I choć chwila ta dla obojga była wyjątkowa i żaden z nich nie chciał jej przerwać to głośne krzyki żołnierzy, sprawiły, że odruchowo od siebie odskoczyli. Bucky rzucił onieśmielonemu przyjacielowi swoje rozbawione spojrzenie i delikatnie przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy nagle do namiotu Rogersa, wpadł żołnierz należący do elitarnego oddziału Wyjącego Komando.

Dum Dum Dugan poprawił zsuwający się z pośpiechu kapelusz i spojrzał w ich stronę, pochylając się zmęczony i kiwając zrezygnowany swoją głową na wszystkie boki, zanim na dobre wyrównał swój oddech. Bucky, który teraz usiadł na brzegu łóżka, delikatnie musnął swoimi palcami dłoń Steve'a, który odruchowo zerknął w jego stronę, by mimowolnie uśmiechnąć się pod nosem i zabrać się za sprzątanie zbierając przy tym niemal pustą już wojskową apteczkę. Rudowłosy żołnierz wyprostował się z cichym jękiem i zabrał głos, od razu skupiając na sobie uwagę obu mężczyzn.

\- Udało nam się zlokalizować bazę, w której ukrywa się Arnim Zola - oznajmił Dum Dum Dugan, kładąc jedną dłoń na biodrze, by zniwelować dokuczliwy ból w prawym boku.- Pociąg towarowy Hydry będzie przejeżdżał na granicy naszego terytorium. Mamy szansę na pojmanie szalonego naukowca.

Bucky zmarszczył delikatnie swoje brwi i opuścił swój wzrok, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że będą musieli wyruszyć na misję, z której być może już nigdy więcej nie powrócą. I choć w głębi duszy Barnes modlił się o to, by Rogers nie zgadzał się na ofensywny atak, to ostatecznie nie mógł zaprotestować. W końcu jakby nie patrząc, to nie on był symbolem wolności i to nie on podejmował decyzje związane z dowodzeniem Wyjącym Komandem. Mógł jedynie podążać za swoim przyjacielem i wykonywać każdy jego rozkaz. Mógł jedynie po prostu stać przy jego boku i zaglądać śmierci prosto w oczach. I prawda była taka, że zrobił to... I prawda była taka, że tylko martwi widzieli koniec wojny...

_Tego dnia Bucky Barnes jako jedyny z Wyjącego Komando oddał swoje życie_ _w_ _służbie za swój kraj..._ _****** _

Pogniecione, czarno-białe i pozginane w wielu miejscach zdjęcie, które teraz mocno ściskały drobne, kruche i blade jak śnieg dłonie, skupiały uwagę błyszczących od łez, ciemnogranatowych oczu, które teraz ani przez chwilę nie zamierzały zmienić swojego punktu skupienia. Roześmiana, młoda i pozbawiona blizn twarz ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który był bliski jego sercu, teraz uważnie wpatrywała się w jego ponure i smutne oblicze. Steve pociągnął głośno swoim nosem, złożył zdjęcie i przymknął mocno oczy, tym samym po chwili unosząc delikatnie swoją głowę do góry, by przełknąć głośno ślinę i uchylić delikatnie swoje słowa, aby powiedzieć słowa, które od kilku dobrych minut cisnęły mu się na język. Zachrypnięty, przepełniony bólem głos rozległ się po częściowo zniszczonej kapliczce, przerywając tym samym panującą tam jeszcze niedawno ciszę.

\- Mówią, że dom jest tam, gdzie serce twoje... - zaczął swój monolog dość cicho, niepewnie, zupełnie tak jakby obawiał się mówić głośniej. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie chciał przerywać otaczającej go aury spokoju i ciszy.- Ale prawda jest taka, że moje serce znalazło swój dom i znów je straciło... Odniosłem stratę, kiedy oddałeś swoje życie na polu bitwy... Nasze szczęśliwe zakończenie nie do końca zakończyło się szczęśliwie, a nasza miłość... Cóż... To nie koniec tylko dlatego, że powiedzieliśmy, sobie żegnaj... Musiała istnieć jedna historia, jedno życie, jedno istnienie we wszechświecie, w którym los nie poszedł do końca po naszej myśli, ale to nic Buck... Poczekam... Poczekam, aż gwiazdy spadną, a kiedy to zrobią, poproszę je o to, by mi cię przywróciły... Poproszę je o to, by mi cię oddały, bym mógł znów przy tobie być, bym mógł znów cię poczuć, bym mógł znów nacieszyć się twoim widokiem... Jesteśmy w końcu wolnymi tancerzami, ostatnimi z nich i może, kto wie, w innym wszechświecie skończymy razem.

Ciche westchnięcie wydostało się z jego ust, a kiedy uchylił delikatnie swoje oczy i spojrzał przez rozwalony częściowo dach, nad którym teraz szalała burza, gdzieś tam głęboko w swojej duszy poczuł spokój. Spokój, który zmusił go do delikatnego uśmiechu, gdy postanowił powiedzieć te cztery magiczne słowa:

\- Ja ciebie też kocham Buck.

I choć to wszystko wydarzyło się dawno, dawno temu, to prawda była jednak taka, że gwiazdy, o których wspomniał Steve, rzeczywiście przywróciły mu Buckiego. A nastąpiło to niecałe siedemdziesiąt pięć lat później...

* * *

***** _\- Zdanie, które pojawiło się w tej historii, a mianowicie: „_ _**Bo dopóki wojna wciąż trwała, byli dla siebie braćmi, nie żołnierzami** _ _" - jest nawiązaniem do mojej nowej książki, którą obecnie piszę w szkicach roboczych. Akcja rozgrywa się w czasach drugiej wojny światowej._

****** \- _Zdanie: „_ ** _Tego dnia Bucky Barnes jako jedyny z Wyjącego Komando oddał swoje życie w służbie za swój kraj..."_** _\- to zostało przytoczone z filmu Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz. Jest ono wypowiadane w scenie, w której Steve Rogers postanawia udać się na wystawę poświęconej jego osobie._


	3. Książki, książki i jeszcze raz książki...

Oto lista moich opowiadań, do których również bardzo serdecznie was zapraszam. Książki te będą przede wszystkim opowiadały dalszą historię naszych bohaterów jak i przedstawiały zupełnie nową akcję i problemy, które postanowiłem poruszyć. Serdecznie do nich zapraszam!

* * *

**Forever Yours I**

**FRAGMENT OPOWIADANIA:**

_„- Hej Eren - głos ciemnowłosego chłopaka rozszedł się cicho po pustym mieszkaniu, stopniowo docierając, do małej śnieżnobiałej kuchni. Siedzący przy drewnianym stole Eren, podskoczył gwałtownie na plastikowym krześle w momencie, gdy usłyszał swoje imię._  
_\- Hanji? -rzucił zdezorientowany, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi, kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza. Pokręcił przecząco głową, będąc święcie przekonanym, że usłyszał swoje imię. Odkąd wrócił z pogrzebu, miał wrażenie, iż jego umysł płata mu figle. Nie wiedział czym było to spowodowane, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał dłużej na to pozwalać. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Musiał znów zacząć żyć. Przynajmniej ON mógłby tego chcieć. „_

* * *

**Forever Yours II**

**FRAGMENT OPOWIADANIA:**

_"Strach, który wdarł się do jego głowy, sprawił, że słyszał w swoich uszach przyśpieszone, niemal pragnące wyskoczyć z jego piersi, bicie serca. Słyszał swój ciężki oddech, który raz po raz do niego powracał. Czuł, jak pot kropli się na jego czole. Czuł, jak z przerażenia dłonie mimowolnie zaciskały się na jasnozielonej, szpitalnej pościeli. Czuł, jak ból spowodowany gwałtownym ruchem, skutecznie przypomniał mu o pozostawionych na jego ciele, ranach. Levi z trudem położył się ponownie na łóżku, tym samym tępo, wpatrując się w biały sufit. To był sen. To był tylko nic nieznaczący sen..."_

* * *

**28 Hours Before**

**OPIS KSIĄŻKI:**

_Życie Levia Ackermana powoli się kończy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nieubłaganie zmierza do kresu swojego istnienia, a mimo to postanawia wyjechać do miejsca, które tylko z pozoru wydaje mu się być przyjazne. Słaby, zmęczony, bezsilny niekończącą się walką, zostaje okradziony i porzucony przez swoich towarzyszy, w mieście, które po raz pierwszy widzi na swoje oczy. Zagubiony, przemoknięty i zmarznięty postanawia na własną rękę powrócić do swojego domu, jednakże przeszkody, które pojawiają się na jego drodze, prowadzą prosto do objęć zupełnie obcego mu mężczyzny._

_Dwa różniące się od siebie światy._  
_Dwa tak bardzo oddalone od siebie charaktery._  
_Dwa specyficzne i często niemoralne poczucia humoru._  
_Dwa sprzeciwiające się głosy._  
_I tylko 28 godzin._


End file.
